


The Waitress

by keeshb93



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca never went to Barden, F/F, Waitress AU, post-college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeshb93/pseuds/keeshb93
Summary: A cute waitress. A phone number. A picture. A boat.





	1. The Meeting

_*Ding*_

_**I’m outside. Are you ready?** _

_**I’ll be down in a minute.** _

Chloe closes the book she was reading, grabs her keys and wallet and makes sure everything is locked before heading out to lunch with her best friend.

“Hey Aubrey” Chloe says, opening the door to the car awaiting her.

“Hey Chlo. Ready for some lunch?” Aubrey responds.

“Absolutely. I’m starving.” 

“Same. I was thinking of going to the diner right outside of town. We haven’t been there since sophomore year.” Aubrey suggests, feeling the hunger pains grow in her stomach.

“I miss that place.”

“I wonder if Tom still works there?” Aubrey curiously asks, knowing a little about the past both people shared.

“He graduated last year; so I doubt it.” Chloe replies, nonchalantly. Since he graduated, the two haven’t kept in touch all that much. They used to be fuck buddies, but they both knew that they were just warm bodies to each other.

A short drive later, they arrive at the diner, parking towards the front. The host takes them to a booth by the corner, the only surrounding people are an elderly couple and a young couple with a seemingly well-behaved toddler. The host leaves their menus and says that their waitress will be with them shortly. They look over the menu for a bit before Chloe feels eyes on her. She looks over her shoulder and sees the toddler behind her looking at her over the back of the seat. She smiles at him seeing that he isn’t harmless and turns back around. 

“So how have you been doing Chlo?”

“Oh, everything is the same. I’ve just been working and trying to stay busy in the mean time.”

“Ha.” Chloe turns to the side again and catches the toddler behind her waving to her. 

“Hey little man.” Chloe begins to have a conversation with the child much to the delight of his parents and Aubrey.

Their waitress walks up with a soft smile on her face, noticing the focus between the red-head and the little boy behind her. “Welcome to Peach State Diner. My name is Beca and I’ll be your server today. Can I start you ladies off with drinks?”

“I’ll take a water with a lemon, please.” Aubrey. “Chloe, what are you getting?”

“Oh, I think I’ll have-“ Chloe looks away from the toddler and up at their waitress and her brain shuts off. 

Chloe was enjoying her faux conversation with her new friend when her attention is ripped away by the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. Their waitress was wearing a semi-clean apron, fitted black jeans, and a tight white dress shirt that may have seen brighter days, but did nothing to hide the waitress’s assets. Her chocolate brown hair was in a loose bun with pens sticking out of it. To anyone else, she might have looked like she had a long day, but to Chloe, she was an Aphrodite reincarnate. 

“Chlo! What are you drinking?” Chloe is snatched from her ogling by her best friend’s voice and a smirk from the vision of a woman in front of her. 

“Uh, umm, soda. Coke. I’ll coke. I’ll have a coke.” She stammers out.

“A water with lemon and a coke. I’ll be right back with your drinks and ready to take your orders!” Beca walks away with a wink at Chloe.

“What was that?” Aubrey smirks.

“Huh?” The ginger shakes her head, trying to rid herself of the heat she feels on her cheeks.

“Explain yourself.” Aubrey demands.

“I’ll be honest, I completely blacked out. How’d I do?”

“Honestly,” the blonde shrugs her shoulders, “I’ve seen you do worse.”

Beca comes back, drinks in hand. “Alright, what can I get you ladies to eat today?”

_You._ Chloe says in her head. She begins to travel to the gutter. She can hear her best friend answer faintly in the background, but all she can think about is what it would be like to have the waitress trapped under her in bed with her hair splayed out on a pillow as Chloe-

“Chlo!” Aubrey slaps at her arm.

“Wha?” Chloe takes a deep breath, trying to clear her mind, realizing that she was here in the real world at a diner, and not in her fantasy world of her bed.

“And what can I get for you, Red?” Beca asks with a wink and slight pause before the new nickname.

_Did she just? No, she couldn’t have._ Beca’s question sounded a little loaded, but that had to be because of where her mind keeps wandering off.

“Oh uhh, I’ll just get a grilled cheese with bacon.”

“Fries good?”

“Yeah.” Chloe says dreamily.

Beca takes their menus and saunters off, putting a little extra sway in her hips. “Okay, I’ll be right back with your orders!”

Once the brunette is gone, Chloe looks her best friend in the eye and exclaims, “I think I’m in love!”

Aubrey, with the firmness of someone who has dealt with an oft lovestruck best friend for years, simply responds: “You can’t fall in love with a waitress you just met”.

“And Elsa told Anna that she can’t marry a complete stranger she just met but she still let her marry Kristoff anyway”

“Touché” answers the blonde, temporarily defeated.

“We really need to wean you off Disney movies”

Chloe pouts.

Chloe and Aubrey continue with their conversation and Beca eventually brings their food. Chloe still can’t form a full sentence in one go so Aubrey makes all refill requests. After being there for a couple hours, Aubrey gets the check and pays with her card. When she gets receipt to sign, she writes a note and, with her best friend is distracted with her phone, Chloe’s number on the bottom of it.


	2. Big Tip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has given love to this story through comments, kudos and subscriptions! When I get those notifications, it really makes me want to write that much more! <3

A couple days later, Chloe decides to go online and internet stalk the cute waitress. Since she only has a first name and literally NO other information, she can’t find really much of anything about this girl. So, she makes the executive decision to drag Aubrey back to the same diner, this time for dinner. They sit at a booth nearby where they were just days prior. Beca is their waitress again. Chloe observes that she recognizes them and is friendly with Aubrey but is a little less than enthusiastic for Chloe. 

As soon as the short brunette is out of earshot, Chloe leans into her best friend and whisper yells, “Does she seem different to you?”

“Hmm?” Aubrey doesn’t look up from her phone.

“She gave me a bit of a cold shoulder. She wouldn’t even look at me when she took my order!”

Aubrey looks up from her phone with a smirk and raised brow. “Well, what did you do?” 

“Nothing!” The disheartened girl pouts and slouches on her side of the booth, “I don’t know. I don’t think I did.”

“Maybe you’re looking into it too much?” The blonde asks, almost feeling bad for her best friend. “Hey Chlo, I’ll be right back.” Aubrey runs to the restroom, and while she’s gone, Beca returns with their food.

“Do you need anything else?” Beca says flatly, not even looking up from her notepad.

“No. Thank you.” As Beca turns to leave, Chloe grabs her hand.

“Did I do something? Was I mean to you in any way?”

Her first action was a huff through the nose. “Oh you don’t know?”

“I did something? Whatever it was, I’m truly sorry.”

“First off, don’t apologize unless you know what you did. Second, you left me your number and when I finally get the nerve to text you, because that’s not something I normally do, text cute girls who leave their numbers on receipts, you leave me on read.” Spotting Aubrey headed back from the bathroom, Beca leaves before Chloe could respond.

Chloe immediately whips her phone out and looks for that unknown number that texted her two days ago. _‘So that’s who that was. I’m glad I didn’t delete it.’_

“What was that about?”

“When you were signing the check when we were here a couple days ago, what took you so long to sign it?”

Aubrey’s eyes widen, but she plays it cool. “Just figuring out the tip amount. Why?”

“Did that tip amount happen to be 10 digits long?”

Aubrey chuckles. “Maybe. Maybe I decided to play the troll and help Anna get her Kristoff?”

“You bitch!" She whisper yells at her best friend. "You sneaky little bitch. Why didn’t you tell me! She texted me the other day!” 

“What did you say back?”

“I didn’t! That’s the problem! That’s why she’s been giving me the cold shoulder!”

“Why didn’t you text her back?” The blonde tilted her head in confusion because she thought that the push would help them

“Oh, I don’t know. I didn’t recall giving my phone number out, so I wasn’t expecting a text from an unknown number.”

“Did you open it?”

“Well, yeah, but I only opened it to get rid of the notification! I don’t give my phone number out like that, so I wasn’t expecting to get any texts from random people! You have to warn me next time! Or at least tell me afterwards!”

“Sorry, I thought your curiosity would win out.” Aubrey apologized, metaphorically ready to tuck her tail between her legs.

“It’s fine. But I already plan on redeeming myself.”

The two girls part ways after their dinner. Aubrey heads back to her apartment but Chloe doesn’t immediately leave the parking lot. She knows the diner closes in a couple hours, so she decides to wait out for the rest of Beca’s shift. She sits in her car softly listening to music while essentially staking out the diner. She doesn’t want to miss Beca leaving.

* * *

Hours later, Chloe spots Beca leaving the diner with a couple of her co-workers. Chloe gets out of her car and decides to call her to stall her from getting too far too fast. 

Beca looks at her phone with a slightly annoyed face, but after what feels like an agonizing amount of time to Chloe, she thankfully answers, and waves off her friends.

“What do you want? Pitying me now?”

“No, I just wanted to genuinely apologize for my actions.”

“You said that already.” Beca gets to her car and pauses before she opens the door

“But you said, and I quote: ‘Don’t apologize if you didn’t know what you did’. Now that I have been informed of the situation, I do apologize.” By this time, Chloe is almost at Beca’s car.

“Fine. It’s whatever. Why did you call?”

Chloe is behind Beca. She doesn’t hang up, but she does put her phone down and speaks loud enough for Beca to hear her. “I called to apologize and to ask you out on a date.”

Beca turns around, realizing the voice was no longer coming from her phone, but from the person behind her.

“Dude! What the hell! Did you really stalk me at my job?”

“I wanted to talk to you in person, so I decided to wait for you to get off work." She paused, comprehending the situation. "And actually, you’re right, that does sound creepy stalkerish.”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry.” Chloe lowers her head in shame.

“How about this,” Beca gets in her car and rolls down the window, “I accept your apology if you text me and tell me where you’re taking me this Saturday at 6. Sound good? Bye!” Beca drives off and out of the parking lot, leaving Chloe standing stock still.


	3. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all of the kudos and comments!

Saturday night rolls around, and Chloe picks Beca up from her place to take her on the date.

“So are you telling me where you’re taking me yet?”

“Nope, you’ll have to see when we get there.”

They drive to downtown Atlanta, listening to music and making small talk about the weather and their respective weeks.

“So wait, you mean to tell me your friend Aubrey, the blonde that you’ve been stalking me with, is the one who wrote your number on the receipt?”

“First off, we have not been stalking you. We just enjoy going to a diner that you happen to work at and during the period of time that you just so happen to be working. Second, yeah, she failed to tell me that she did that, so when you texted me the first time, I just thought it was some random wrong number.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, and I felt bad for making it seemed like I was blowing you off, so I had to redeem myself by taking you out tonight.”

“Even though I told you that you were taking me out?” Beca interrupted

Ignoring the interruption, Chloe continues, “and which, with great timing on my part, we have arrived.”

“Centennial Park?”

“Yeah, there’s this really good burger place in the park and it’s so nice outside, I figured we could walk around.”

After parking the car, Chloe jumps out of the car to open Beca’s door for her. They head into the park towards the food stand, grab their food and walk around.

“So what’s the story behind the hot dark and mysterious waitress?”

“Well, typical family, then mom split, introverted dad left with similarly introverted almost teenaged daughter with nothing in common. And that girl grew up to live out all her dreams to be a, as you put it, hot dark and mysterious, waitress in a diner in Metro Atlanta.”

“Riveting.” 

“I know.” The shorter girl says with a smirk. “I should write a book. The next New York Times bestseller waiting right there.”

“Oh yeah, definitely.” As they continue walking around the park, Chloe can’t help but notice how relaxed and beautiful her date is. They haven’t been around each other for much time, but she can tell that she has a rocky exterior, but a soft and gooey center. Truly beautiful inside and out. But Chloe can tell that the smirk that Beca is currently wearing is going to be her weakness.

“So what’s your story sweetness? I’m sure the beautiful bubbly stuttering ginger that sat at my booth once and has stalked me ever since has strong roots, maybe the daughter of a private eye?”

“Hardy har har,” the redhead deadpans, “my father is actually a banker. He’ll be retiring soon. My mom has pretty much stayed at home since I was born. Having three children under 5 warranted a somewhat early retirement from the work force. Two older brothers. We actually like each other sometimes. Had a rather normal childhood. I went on to college and joined an all girls acapella group.”

“Acapella? Really?” Beca came to a full stop with a slacked jaw.

“Yeah. We were, and still are, the tits.”

“The tits? Oh my god, what? I have to see this in action.”

“Hey, don’t make fun. We've won a couple national titles. Even held the world title for a couple years.”

“Other people do that stuff too? Outside of the lovely world of our great American collegiate system?”

“Yeah. They do. And they are serious; especially the Germans. They are like robots.”

Beca is confused, but continues walking with her beautiful date. Hitting a comfortable lull in their conversation, Beca glances over at Chloe and notices her smile. The entire time that they've been out and even back when they were at the diner, Chloe has always had a slight smile. The waitress already feels like that smile is going to be damn near the light of her life.

“So, are you always this sunny?”

“Are you always this rain cloud-y?” Chloe retorts, ending her sentence a little less confident than she started it.

“Touché.”


	4. Meet the Bellas Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys! I just had to go on a trip for work and did not touch this story for the last 3 weeks! Now that I'm home, I finally finished chapter 5 (which sat unfinished forever), so I feel comfortable finally posting this chapter!

One day, Aubrey realizes that she hasn’t seen her best friend in a couple of weeks. They’ve only had a few text conversations with mostly one worded answers on her best friend’s side. 

**Hey, you busy this afternoon?**

**No. Why?**

**Lunch at the diner?**

**Okay.**

When Aubrey walks into the diner, Chloe is already sitting at their booth. “I see you got them to put you in our area. Nice.”

“Yeah,” Chloe answers with a nervous laugh, “I guess we’ve been here enough for them to know where we like.”

“So I haven’t seen you in a while. How have you been?” Aubrey notices something a little different/off with her best friend.

“I’ve been good. Just been around.”

“Around?”

“Yeah.”

“What have you been up to lately? I feel like I haven’t talked to you in forever! I’ve missed you! Did you fix the issue with the hot waitress?” Aubrey leans in and whispers the last part.

“Like I said, I’ve just been around. I’ve missed you too! I’m sorry I haven’t called or texted you lately. I’ve just got caught up in _other_ things.”

It’s as if Aubrey summoned her herself, the hot waitress walks up to their table. “Hey strangers. Welcome back. Water with lemon and coke?”

“Well speak of the devil! We were just talking about you. All good things of course.”

“Well I’d sure hope so.”

“And yes on those drinks.”

“I’ll go grab those right now for ya!” Beca walks away with a bright smile, but not before throwing a wink and a smirk at Chloe.

“You want me to have her bring you some ice?”

“What?”

“Your face is redder than your hair. Your cheeks need a bit of a cool down.”

Beca comes back with their drinks, and they order their food. The blonde notices that her best friend is less of a blubbering mess around their waitress and that the two are throwing many glances and smiles at each other in the 5 minutes it takes to make their orders. Once Beca takes their menus and leaves, Aubrey immediately starts interrogating her best friend.

“What the hell was that?”

“What was what?”

“What is going on between you two. And don’t say nothing, because one, you were a mumbling mess last time we were here and two, you can’t even look me in the eyes right now. So spill.”

“Okay, so the reason you haven’t heard from me is because I’ve been hanging out with Bec.”

“Ohhhhh, so ‘Bec’ is it?”

“Shut up Bree!”

“I will, but please do continue this story.”

“Okay, so after we left, well after you left the diner last time, I stayed behind until she finished her shift. It sounds stalkerish now, but when she got out I called her and followed her to her car. We talked for a bit and we went out that Saturday.”

“AND YOU DIDN’T,” realizing she was drawing unwanted attention, she lowers her voice, “and you didn’t tell me?”

“Welllllll, I got a little sidetracked.” Realizing that her friend was assuming it meant sexually, she swiftly backtracked, “nothing like that happened. We have been simply hanging out a lot. I mean, I’d love it to, but we’re not ready for that yet. I mean, I don’t know if she’s ready for that. I think I am.”

Chloe was rambling so much that she didn’t catch Aubrey’s eyes raise as Beca was walking up to their table with their food.

“She’s so hot; who wouldn’t want to sleep with her. Don’t get me wrong she has a great body, but just being around her is enough. She is super flirty and gives me a run for my money. But also, she is so sarcastic and her humor makes me laugh so much.”

“Here’s your food ladies.” Beca places their plates on the table, giving a small smirk to the blonde and a wink to the now blushing ginger. “Not that I was eavesdropping or anything, but who is this mysterious woman with a hot body and great humor? I might have to get her number.”

Chloe keeps her head down and stuffs a fry in her mouth to keep from saying anything else embarrassing.


	5. Meet the Bellas Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys! Sorry it has been SOOOOOOO long! I didn't forget about this story!

It’s been a couple of months and Chloe decides that things are going well enough to start bringing her girlfriend to bring her around her family and the rest of her friends. She’s been super nervous to do that because as much as she loves her parents, she knows how tough her father has been on her previous relationship. She know that her Bellas will have her back and only tease her. Once they know that Beca has General Posen’s stamp of approval, they will definitely approve.

The first chance that Chloe had to have Beca meet her Bellas was at a birthday party for Stacie. 

“Alright aca-bitches! Let’s get this party started!”

The couple walk into Stacie’s apartment and Chloe leads Beca through the small group of Stacie’s friends to where the group of her Bellas were. 

“Twenty-five! What a time to be alive!” Beca is surrounded by the yells from an overly excited foreign blonde. She sounds British or Australian. 

“Hell yeah! All my Bellas are here! Let’s get this party started!” A tall leggy brunette, whom Beca assumes is the birthday girl throws her arms around a few of the other seemingly Bellas and gives a large group hug.

Chloe pulls Beca in front of her by their conjoined hands and introduces her to the group. “Alright Bellas, listen up! Before all of you get aca-wasted,” Beca makes a confused face at the term and decides to ask about it later, “I want to introduce you all to my girlfriend, Beca.”

All of the Bellas look Beca up and down. She can see a couple of them whispering to each other. In a line, each girl introduces themselves to the newcomer. 

After a long silence from the group, the Australian, who Beca now knows is named Fat Amy, makes the first move. “Alright tiny, one requirement to dating ginger over here. You have to sing. And you have to do it our way. Karaoke. Themed rounds.”

“What?” Beca looks over at her girlfriend for clarification.

“Okay, so this is what happens. Since we don’t break out in acapella anymore, we do karaoke. We have a couple different rounds, with different themes. A couple girls will pick out and sing songs pertaining to that theme. We write down the themes on a piece of paper and a few girls sign up for each one. Every girl has to sing at least once. We all know how to work the system, so no one finds out what song until the song starts.”

“Is there any end goal?”

“No. It’s just a fun spin on karaoke that we always do.”

After a couple minutes of thought, Beca decides to acquiesce. “Okay, I’ll bite. Let’s do it.”

Aubrey pulls out a notebook and starts writing something down. After she finishes, she puts the notebook on the table and all of the Bellas crowd around it to start signing up. Chloe looks over at her girlfriend and nods her over. The shorter girl joins the rest of the girls and looks at the page in front of her. The categories included ‘Zombie Apocolypse’, ‘90s R&B’, and ‘Hair Bands’. Beca signed up for a couple of the categories, knowing the perfect songs for each one. 

Once every girl has signed up for a couple songs, Stacy sets up the karaoke machine while Fat Amy brings the attention of the party towards the Bellas. 

“Not everyone here is sexy enough to be a Bella, and that’s okay. So those of us that are, are going to bless you with our sexiness and talents. Those of you that have never been to a Bellas party will soon find out what goes down when me and my pitches get together. Now if legs is done setting up, she’ll come over and say a few words so we Bellas can rock your world!”

“Thank you, Fat Amy, I’ll keep it short for everyone. Thank you all for coming to my birthday. Like Amy said, for anyone that doesn’t know, when the Bellas get together, we like to do karaoke with a twist. So just sit back, refill your drinks and enjoy the show!”

Cynthia Rose grabs the mic from the woman of the hour and takes over the role as emcee for the night. “All right you aca-bitches. Our first category is ‘Zombie Apocalypse’. Stace, since it’s your party, you’re up first!”

Stacie takes back the mic and performs her first song, the very appropriate ‘Zombie’ by The Cranberries.

Once Stacie finishes, Cynthia Rose takes the mic back and continues the list. “Next up is Emily!”

Emily continues with ‘Riot’ by Three Days Grace. Beca goes next, singing ‘Human’ by Christina Perri. The Bellas are sufficiently impressed with Beca’s voice and skillset. On Beca’s way back towards Chloe, a few of the girls give the Bella a thumbs up. Chloe finishes off the category with ‘Grenade’ by Bruno Mars.

“Great start ladies. Round two: Hair Bands. Jessica, come on up!” Jessica starts off strong with Kiss’s ballad ‘Beth’, followed by Flo with ‘Paradise City’ by Guns n Roses and Aubrey completing the 80s theme with a very sexualized performance of ‘Hot for Teacher’ by Van Halen.

“Final Round for my Bellas. Beca, I see your name in this and if you can successfully pull this off, you will be a-ok in our books. The theme is 90s R&B! I will start this one off.” Cynthia Rose easily pulls off ‘That Thing’ by Lauryn Hill. Ashley does a moderately sultry ‘Hold On’ by En Vogue and Fat Amy has a very energetic ‘Scenario’ by Tribe Called Quest.

“Finishing off our karaoke night will be Beca! Come on up Beca and prove your worth!”

“Cool, no pressure. Thanks guys,” Beca mutters under her breath. Chloe gives her a quick peck on the cheek and slap on her ass to propel her back to the stage area. 

The bassline is the first thing heard and a few of the girls recognize it immediately and start dancing. After a couple of beats, Beca starts rapping along.

_It's going down, fade to blackstreet_  
The homies got at me, collab' creations  
Bump like acne, no doubt  
I put it down, never slouch  
As long as my credit can vouch  
A dog couldn't catch me ass out  
Tell me who can stop when dre makin' moves  
Attracting honeys like a magnet  
Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent  
Still moving this flavor  
With the homies blackstreet and teddy  
The original rump shakers 

Chloe drops her jaw, because she had never heard her girlfriend rap before. Hell, she’d barely heard her sing before tonight. The ginger could feel something deep in her belly watching the non-Bella easily rap the verses of her choice song. 

“Shorty’s got bars and she can sing. Snagged you a good one there, Chlo.” A voice she barely heard, said in her ear.

Beca finishes the song and walks back over to her girlfriend. Everyone claps for the performance and Cynthia Rose finishes her duties as emcee, but Chloe doesn’t hear a thing. As soon as the brunette is close enough, she grabs her arm and pushes her against the nearest flat surface, which thankfully is a wall, and ravishes her mouth. Beca, shocked by what just happened, pulls back to take a breath.

“What was that for?” She manages to get in between pants.

“I didn’t know you could rap. That whole thing was fucking hot.” No sooner than the last word is out of her mouth, she dives right back into Beca.


End file.
